


Felis Catus

by Snowblaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or commonly known as<br/>The Cat</p>
<p>When a group of unsuspecting friends accidentally wander into a lab used by some of their parents, they are exposed to chemical. After a few menacing weeks of disorder, they come back to their senses (or to their new ones) to find that they have changed. They've been mutated. Transformed into something having to do with the "Felis Catus", or Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felis Catus

        "Are you convinced that this thing will not blow up in my face and make me crave salmon for the next two days?" A female asks as her waist-length dark crimson hair swishes away from the chemical vial, going back to its contrasting residing place on the back of her white coat. A light, bubbly laugh fills the air as a blonde wades over, nodding.  
        "I'm sure of it, Doctor. This thing will not cause two day salmon cravings. Nor will it blow up. It shouldn't be airborne, but safety first, as usual." The chubby doctor smiles as her colleague safely carries the test tube away from its abode in the 'BIOHAZARD' container and to a new plastic holder. The chemical compound fizzles and swishes, but shows no sign of bubbling over, so the other doctor lets her guard down and relaxes.  
        "Nice work you two. Now for the real experimenting." A male, approximately in his mid-thirties, with chocolate brown hair and no sign of fright, states as he walks over to the vial. The purple liquid seemed to glare right back, its shimmer and odd bubbles making it have an eerie appearance similar to eyes. Now the male had some sort of fright and backed away barely half a step, before letting his partner take a peek at the violet chemical.  
        "All seems in order. We'll begin experimenting to see what exactly this thing does next week. That new pharmaceuticals firm will love this. I think this might end up turning into catnip-like things on steroids for humans or something similar to that." The other male, a short one with an odd slice of skinny and ginger-blonde hair swept to the side, declares causing the room to go alight with joyous cries and jubilee.  
        A weekend passed and the group of scientists headed up to the stairs to the laboratory to start some experiments. They were surprised to see that their lab had been upgraded with state-of-the-art equipment, sterile workstations, and a note on the door. "Make it airborne ~ Malyn Pharmaceuticals". Printed from the new printers inside. The clean scent of it all was extremely overwhelming.  
        Confused but diligent, the group slipped on the newly prepared HAZMAT suits and set to work. Within two weeks the chemical was airborne. A small spill in the lower labs caused the building to evacuate one winter day. Sadly, I didn't know there was an evacuation order in placce when I had stepped up to the fourth level of the labs, looking for my dad. We were supposed to meet for lunch at the Custard Café, my favorite place to eat that was cheap and reliable. Apparently, he had forgotten to tell me he couldn't make it do to the spill, and to stay away. I was up in the airborne chemical lab, looking for my father with my friends Jay and Abby, when we were exposed. To what, we didn't know.  
        But lets start this tale of adventure and action the at the start of the day this all happened:  
_December 15._ A school day at LandHeart Early College of the Sciences.


End file.
